


Apex

by cadkitten



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Escorts, Biting, Confessions, Damian Wayne is Batman, First Time, Frottage, Future, M/M, Neck Kissing, Office Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 08:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12164997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: Jason's an escort in a world where what is and isn't allowed is so clearly designed there isn't any hedging around it. Damian's the guy clutching the fistful of bills.





	Apex

**Author's Note:**

> For #JayDamiWeek - Day 6: Praise  
> Beta: kate1zena  
> Song[s]: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J6Zrw1KxwPE&list=PLOJvyCgbZ4qJ_yHv82ZKUdUx8_2BDAfS5&index=2

Damian shivered, his hips arching up as Jason's hands slid over his thighs. His breath caught, hips starting to rock as he tipped his head back, pushing closer to the warmth that was Jason's body. Something low in his belly clenched tighter and he gasped, his hands slamming down onto the cushions under him, gripping hard enough his knuckles turned white.

His cock throbbed in his slacks, tenting the material obscenely as he hovered _right there_ , right on the precipice of what was sure to be overwhelming pleasure. 

Grinding his teeth, Damian allowed his hips to jerk against the air a few times, a heated flush working its way down his neck and across his chest, as he whined. It sounded pitiful – _pathetic_ – and he knew he should be annoyed at himself for the intensity of it, but he just couldn't bring himself to care.

Jason's hands gripped his thighs tighter, slowly spreading them, and Damian choked on the pleased sound that tried to leave him, banged his fists against the couch, his cock straining hard against his pants. 

He could feel the dampness that had soaked into the fabric around the tip of his cock, _knew_ how bad he was leaking. It had to be obvious on the tan of his slacks, had to be just as lewd as the outline of his erection. So _achingly_ obvious. 

Damian's hands came up and he shoved them into his own hair. He clung to his hair as he desperately tried to get closer to Jason, needing the contact in much the same way he needed air, but he knew it wouldn't come, had known that for years. 

A thin whine left him and he rolled his head against the back of the couch, hands dragging down over his own neck, over the peaks of his nipples beneath the fabric of his favorite dress shirt. Another tattered sound left him as he longed for _more_. 

What he really wanted wasn't what he'd paid Jason for. Wasn't why this beautiful man was kneeling in front of him in his office. 

_No_. Damian had hired him years ago to show up utterly at random twice a month, to simply give him some _small_ touch and sit silently until Damian couldn't stand it any longer, and _then_ –

"You're beautiful... always so _very_ beautiful."

There was a genuine quality to the words, as if Jason believed them, as if he hadn't been paid to tell Damian the things he so desperately needed to hear from someone else. Sometimes Damian could trick himself into believing Jason actually meant the words he spoke, could pretend they were _something_ rather than the nothing that they were. 

Damian shoved his hands down on the cushions again and fisted the plush material in his hands until they shook. His breath hitched as he flexed his cock again, _felt_ it as another spurt of pre-cum stained the front of his slacks even darker. 

"Doing such a good job." Jason's fingers went back to stroking Damian's thighs. "You're so close, aren't you? I can see it written all over you. About to _lose it_ for me, aren't you? God, you're doing so great, look at you."

Damian's fingers tingled, his body trying not to shake with the thrill of what the words alone were doing to him, much less the touch on his thighs.

They walked such a delicate line with this – always had – and it left Damian feeling simultaneously full and very _very_ empty when Jason would leave. 

Escorts were legal in Gotham so long as there was no actual genital touching involved. The rules were so specific that it left openings for very specific sorts of escorts city-wide and Damian had stumbled on the advertisement for Jason's services in one of the worst parts of town one night while he'd been working his night job. For months he'd kept the little scrap of paper, had mulled over the morality of what he _wanted_ versus what was _correct_ until he'd finally broken down and made the call one evening when he'd stayed late in his office, far past anyone else being there. 

A brief and uncomfortable conversation had turned into Jason sitting in his office, perched neatly on his desk while Damian quietly regarded him. It had taken nearly half an hour for Damian to finally strike up a conversation, finding that they had a lot in common. Jason enjoyed the few games Damian had never been able to give up, loved to read many of the same books, and they both spoke multiple languages. 

From there, it had become easier to let Jason into his life. For a while, Damian had paid to have Jason simply come and talk to him in their shared languages, keeping them both fluent, wearing off the edges of disuse from dusty pieces of their pasts. 

He could still remember the first time Jason had brought up that he _was_ , in fact, an escort, not just a language service, and Damian had known immediately what he wanted from Jason, though he'd been loath to admit it at the time. Rather, he'd brushed Jason off, told him it was only right he got a break once in a while and what better of a break than one he got paid for? They'd shared a chuckle over that and for months, the conversation had been tabled. 

That was, until Jason had shown up late one night – completely off their usual schedule – and caught Damian reading a very exciting novel. While he'd tried to be discreet, place the book face down on his desk and pretend not to be nearly as aroused as he really was, Jason would have none of it. Rather, he'd plucked up the book, seated himself on the desk right in front of Damian, and started reading aloud.

The soft timbre of his voice over the erotic words, the way he wasn't even trying to hide that it was arousing him just as much, had left Damian nearly panting in his chair, had left him desperate for a touch that wasn't his own. 

Even now, whenever he closed his eyes in Jason's presence, he remembered that first time. How Jason had put the book aside and slid down to kneel between his legs, how he'd slid his hands up Damian's thighs to his hips, even the way he'd licked his lips and Damian had _known_ where it would go if he allowed it, despite legality.

Damian whined loudly, the memory leaving him hanging on the edge of orgasm, his belly tight, thighs braced and trembling beneath Jason's touch. He recalled the sound of his own voice, the desperate plea to just keep his hands there, the way he hadn't been able to stop himself from nearly shooting his load from such a simple touch. 

Damian's hands left the cushions, half reached for Jason, and then drifted back up to his own hair, tugging harshly to remind himself not to touch. _Never_ to touch. If he touched... he'd want so much more. He'd want what he wasn't allowed to have. 

A broken sob freed itself from his throat and Damian began to rock his hips frantically. It wasn't enough. It wasn't _ever_ going to be enough, not when he held these thoughts of actually touching Jason. 

The quiet shift of material came to him and he gasped when he heard a zipper being drawn, _shook_ with desire, his hands pulling harder at his own hair. 

"You have so much self-control. I... I don't."

Damian felt like he was trying to force himself to hear on a whole new level, felt like his mind was going to explode with some vain attempt to hear every single thing Jason was doing. 

Both of Jason's hands returned to his thighs, squeezing. "Look... look at my lack of self-control, Damian."

There was no hesitation, only Damian's eyelids fluttering open, his rear settling back onto the couch as he sat forward slightly, allowing his eyes to rove Jason's body, over the flush in his cheeks, the sparkle of pleasure in his eyes, over those _strong_ arms and muscled chest, all the way down to Jason's open pants, the jut of his hardened cock tenting out his boxer briefs. 

"I could cum for you." Jason's thighs spread a bit more, his hips slowly rocking, and Damian strangled a bit on the sounds he wanted to make, on the pleas he wanted to lay voice to. He wanted to beg Jason to show him, wanted to watch him with his hand wrapped around his cock, wanted to feel Jason's mouth on his cock, wanted to thrust harshly up into his warmth until he lost it, but he knew just as much that he couldn't ever have those things. 

His head thumped back against the couch, his hands coming up to drag over his face, then pressed against his eyes while he tried to pull himself back under control.

" _Want you_."

He heard Jason moan at his confession, _felt_ the shift more than heard it, and then Jason was straddling his thighs, his hands quickly unfastening Damian's pants, opening them before Damian could let his brain catch up with him that they _couldn't_ do this. 

No matter how much he loved Jason's company, no matter how much he cared about him – to the ridiculous point that he'd used his night job to make sure Jason was never in trouble, never left out in the cold, _never_ mistreated – they couldn't have _this_. It ate at him, gnawed away at his gut until he wanted to scream, wanted to get ahold of whatever lawmaker decided a tease was okay, but more was _trash_ and teach him what real trash was. 

Jason's hands settled on his shoulders and Damian managed to force his words up, the only words he wanted to keep to himself. 

"We _can't_."

Jason reached to push Damian's hands away from his face, smoothed his hair down, leaned in and brushed his lips over Damian's own. "Tell me... am I still just your escort or am I something more?" There was another fleeting touch of their lips. "The truth."

Damian's hands clenched and released a few times before he shakily whispered out, "More. So much more."

"Then stop paying me. Stop relegating me to twice a month." His lips pressed harder for a moment and then pulled away again. "Start telling me all the things you hold back." Jason shifted on Damian's lap, settling dangerously close. "Tell me I'm not your escort anymore and I'll tell you that I know who you _really_ are. That I've known all this time why _the Bat_ started giving a shit about my well-being." There was a brush of his lips along Damian's jaw, leaving Damian shivering, and then, "Give me your truth and I'll give you everything."

Damian's hips arched and he bared his throat, staring up at the ceiling as he reached up and caught Jason's hair in his hands this time. "You haven't been my escort for a _long time_. I pay you because I don't want to see you suffer. I pay because I can't bring myself to take the one steady thing you have away from you... but I want _more_. I want you to come to my home, not to my office. I want you to stay for dinner or to go to all the stupid events I dislike going to so they're just that much more tolerable. I want to wake up beside you and I want to hear your voice read to me until I'm asleep. I want to care for you when you're sick or when you've had a rough night. I want to know you're _safe_ instead of worrying every night about the street you live on. I want you to know _for sure_ I am who you think I am and I want to know everything else about who you are."

Jason's fingers danced lightly over Damian's collar, sliding up over his neck and then cupping his cheek against his palm as he kissed him again, held his lips there, unmoving, just a gentle press of assurance until he drew away. "All I've ever wanted was the truth and your love. It appears I've always had both, doesn't it?"

Damian's shaky little breath of a laugh issued between them and Jason slid closer, sighing as they came to rest against one another. The warmth of Jason's erection pressing against Damian was one of the best things he'd ever felt and he didn't bother to stop himself from rocking against him. 

"Look at you. So beautiful... so completely lost in this."

"You don't have to," Damian tried, his voice shaky, his heart pulling as he told Jason he could stop doing the one thing he so desperately needed. "I'm not paying you to lie to me anymore."

"Oh, _Damian_ ," Jason's voice was filled to the brim with pain, with a hurt that was so vivid it was nearly indescribable. "It's never been a lie. I never once said something I didn't believe. You _are_ beautiful. You're brilliant and talented and the kindest person I've ever known. You care with all of you and I think that's what has made this so difficult for us to avoid. And yet... you never once violated anything or so much as asked me to do so. Your _respect_ is phenomenal."

Jason worked his hips against Damian's own, his hand moving to the back of the couch for leverage, his own excitement taking over as he rutted against Damian's aching length. "You make me want you so bad it _hurts_. I go home in agony because I desperately need to cum while I'm around you. I could sit and talk to you and still need this. You bring out _everything_ in me. My needs, my desires, my absolute _best_ because I can't bear to fail in your eyes." Jason moved faster, gasping as he dug in for his own pleasure, his cock straining, his muscles clenching. "I need you! I _need_ you to want me the way I want you! I – _oh God_ , I –" 

Jason's hips jerked hard forward and then stopped and Damian pressed up hard against him, arching as he felt the throb of Jason's cock against his own, began to feel the seeping warmth of Jason's release warm the material of his boxer briefs. 

"Touch me, oh _fuck_ , touch me, Jason. _Please_!"

Immediately Jason's hand delved into his underwear, wrapped around his cock, and began to stroke. Damian choked on his moans, banged his head back on the couch, and then jerked his hips up, stiffening as his mouth fell open in a painfully silent scream. Warmth flooded through him, wave after wave of the most intense feeling he'd ever had crashing into him as he shook in Jason's arms, as he completely forgot how to breathe, until he was gasping for his air, grasping wildly at Jason until he had him crushed against him, until he was holding him so tightly he was afraid he'd never be able to let him go. 

They sat there for what felt like forever, Damian throbbing once in a while in Jason's hand, still just as hard as he'd started out, despite the cum that painted Jason's fist, the inside of his own undergarments. He shook once in a while, trembling until he had to clamp down on it to stop it, his eyes wide and his mouth still open, gasping for air. 

Just when he finally started to think he could calm down enough to let Jason go, Jason started to stroke him again, his movements quick and clearly built with one goal in mind. Damian's breath stuck and his head fell back, giving Jason leave to lick and lightly bite his way along his neck, allowing his mouth to close over his Adam's apple and suck until Damian was shouting, this time utterly unable to keep silent, until his hips were jerking and he was cumming again, thick spurts of his release splashing against his own abdomen as he found the relief he'd never been able to before. 

Pulse racing, he sat there, finally starting to soften in Jason's hand, his hips still rocking every once in a while, his body still convinced he was just as aroused as he had been a few moments before. 

Jason pressed a soft kiss to Damian's lips, then to his jaw, a smile brightening his face. "Never been with a guy who can multiple... gotta say, it's definitely another solid plus."

Damian breathed out a huff of a laugh, his eyelids fluttering open to stare up at the ceiling. He felt better than he had in years, felt more _complete_ in a lot of ways he knew he'd never be able to truly describe, and he just started to rub Jason's back. 

"Come home with me."

Jason's smile was obvious in his words. "I've been waiting a long time to hear that."


End file.
